The Hold
by pixelsurgeon
Summary: Morgana's last plan to kill Arthur failed, leaving only scars on the back of Merlin's neck. It was time to try it. The spell that left none but the caster unaffected. The one that would bring Camelot's downfall about in days...
1. The Plan

**A/N: **Hi. WARNING: Minor spoilers for 4.06! Which was EPIC! I don't own Merlin.

* * *

><p>It wasn't enough.<p>

It was never enough. Morgana had used one of her best weapons, and all there was to show for it were two scars on the back of Merlin's neck.

That would never do. She would have to get him again, tie him to the ceiling, and do…what?

She needed something good.

Possession… She didn't want to _be _him.

No, there was only one thing that could be done. One dangerous, terrible thing.

Morgana got one of the books that had survived Emrys's break-in and found the page.

_The Hold: Used on one person, but spreads quickly to all but the caster. It unleashes…_

"Yes," she said exasperatedly, "I know all that!"

_The spell: Dewch allan y drwg mewnol, lledu fel tan gwyllt, peidiwch a rhoi'r gorau._

"That's a long one." Morgana muttered.

It didn't matter. She would get her way, in the end.

* * *

><p>"So, wait." Arthur said, voice full of venom, "You're telling me that <em>you<em>, the knights of Camelot, were defeated by an _old man?_"

"He had magic…" Elyan said.

Arthur shook his head.

"Fine. Whatever you say. But I feel that this is a disgrace to Camelot. Guards, put them in the dungeons." Arthur said.

"Don't you think that's a _little _unfair?" Merlin asked.

"I've wanted to put them in for a while, especially Gwaine, and this was my chance. Also, shouldn't you be with George?"

"I barely escaped with my life, Arthur; please don't make me go back…?"

Arthur paused, waiting for the guards to come back.

"Take him to the dungeons, too. And put George in the same cell, would you?" Arthur asked of the newly returned guards.

"No." Merlin said, "Arthur, what have I _done_?"

"Let me think…You were in the tavern for two days? You said _I _would pay for Gwaine's drinks? You humiliated me the first day you were here?"

"That's going back a bit. And you put me in the dungeons for the last one…"

"Have fun with George!" Arthur said.

Merlin shot him a rude gesture.

* * *

><p>Morgana was waiting. It didn't even <em>have <em>to be Merlin anymore.

Anyone she knew was from Camelot. Anyone.

The knights, Merlin, Arthur, even _Agravaine_.

He was outgrowing his use anyways.

And there was no way he could be saved from what she was about to do.

No one would be spared, and the streets of Camelot would run red with blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	2. The Grip

**A/N: **Hi, y'all! Here's your next chapter, hope you enjoy. Oh, and if you get the Sherlock BBC reference, you get virtual cookies. Just sayin'.

* * *

><p>Agravaine was confused.<p>

One minute he was in the door, and Morgana was smiling at him, gorgeous as she always was.

The next thing he knew, he was tied to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Morgana said, "It shouldn't have come to this."

She started performing the spell, never faltering.

She unchained him and let him go.

But the spell was already working. He pinned her against a wall and tried to kiss her.

Morgana shoved him across the room and out of the door, which she then locked.

It worked. It worked very well.

She found a scrying bowl, and prepared to watch Camelot's end.

* * *

><p>Arthur was bored. He was throwing knives at the wall of his room when Gwen walked in.<p>

"Dare I ask?" she said.

"Bored." Arthur said.

"So you take it out on the wall?" she asked.

"The wall had it coming." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Then Agravaine came in, shoving Gwen out of the way. She left.

Arthur sat up.

"Yes, Uncle?" he asked.

"You need to kill that foolish girl." Agravaine said, staring out the doorway at her retreating back.

"Excuse me, _what?_" Arthur asked, now very mad, "I'm _tired _of you trying to control my life. I'm not my father. And if you can't deal with that, then maybe you should leave!"

"No, you listen to _me_, you ungrateful ass. You are a waste of time, and a completely hopeless case. You will burn this kingdom to the ground! You are never going to be as good a king as your father. Never, you hear me? Morgana will rule the kingdom better than you!" Agravaine shouted.

Arthur drew his sword, attacking Agravaine. Agravaine was weak, and Arthur had him up against the wall in seconds.

"I won't kill you." Arthur spat, "You're lucky I'm feeling so merciful."

He released Agravaine.

"Now GET OUT!" Arthur yelled.

* * *

><p>Gwaine was having a good day, for him.<p>

That is, until he ran into Gwen.

"Princess Esmerelda." he said, fake bowing to her.

She slapped him in the face.

"Oi!" he said, "What was that for?"

"Being a completely useless, flirty, drunk." she said sweetly, walking on.

"That stung." Gwaine muttered, then had an odd urge to go to the tavern.

Which he did.

* * *

><p>Morgana was fascinated by what she had done.<p>

So powerful. So terrible.

The Hold had gotten its grip.

And it would never let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you can guess what the spell does, you get even more cookies. Please review!


	3. The Escape

**A/N: **Most of your guesses were close. It is having to tell the truth, but only the negative truth. For example, Arthur wouldn't be able to tell Gwen he loved her. So, with that aside, chapter!

* * *

><p>Merlin was slightly shocked. It was his second day of unbearable torture.<p>

But then one of the guards came through the dungeons, screaming about how he didn't care, and opening all the cell doors.

Merlin got out, and ran, positive that something was wrong. On his way, he literally ran into an incredibly drunk Gwaine.

And then Gwen. God.

"Oh, it's you." Gwen said.

"Yes…" Merlin said, afraid of where this was headed.

"Useless idiot." Gwen muttered, then walked off.

"Thanks." Merlin said sarcastically.

This was a go-to-Gaius-and-disobey-everything-he-says problem.

* * *

><p>Arthur was feeling pleased with himself about Agravaine when he was punched in the face.<p>

"You're a good for nothing boy who likely sleeps around, and will certainly hurt my sister!" Elyan yelled.

Arthur touched the side of his face gingerly.

"Was that _necessary_?" he asked.

"Yes." Elyan said.

Arthur sighed, then threw a punch at Elyan. They fought a bit, but were interrupted by Merlin running through.

"Idiot!" both Arthur and Elyan called after him.

* * *

><p>Merlin was terrified now.<p>

Gwen being…odd, Arthur and Elyan resorting to physical fights…

Of course, Gwaine didn't bother him much.

Gaius shocked him as well.

"DO you listen to anything you're told?" Gaius yelled.

"Um…Why're you asking…?" Merlin asked.

"You're useless! Completely useless!"

Merlin ran the opposite direction.

It was time to figure things out.

* * *

><p>Morgana was watching the general madness the spell had created when she heard the knock. She figured it would be Agravaine.<p>

So she was shocked when Merlin was standing there.

"Help, please Morgana, I know you did this." he said.

"Help?" she smirked.

"I can feel it starting." he said, his body jerking slightly.

"Why should I help you?" she asked.

"Because I'll never find out how to stop it without Gaius, and you like taking chances?" Merlin said hurriedly.

Morgana considered.

"Fine." she said, disappearing into her house.

"This is the antidote." she said, reappearing, "The only problem is that you'll act on your greatest desire in the minute after you drink it."

Merlin took it, and a second later kissed Morgana hard and left.

Morgana would never admit that she had actually liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	4. The Lack of Hope

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry it's taken me awhile. Anyways, here's your chapter.

* * *

><p>The freshly saved Merlin went back to Camelot, only to see people dead in the streets.<p>

"Apparently the truth doesn't set you free…" he muttered.

He ran up to the castle.

"Hello?" he called.

Arthur was walking by, and came up to him.

"You're a useless moronic idiot. And I still haven't forgiven you for the various times you embarrassed me." he said.

"Good to know." Merlin said, "Is anyone here normal?"

"We're all normal…"

"Right, that was a stupid question."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and walked off.

This was going to be a lot harder than Merlin expected.

* * *

><p>The knights…<p>

Ooof. It was bad.

Nearly everyone called Gwaine a 'cocky drunken sod', Percival was 'too quiet and too proud of his biceps', Leon was, according to Gwaine, 'too noble', Elyan was…Actually, Elyan wasn't anything.

Arthur was an 'insanely supercilious, overbearing, and way too arrogant asshole'.

You could tell that they had been listening to Merlin.

So they were insulting each other nonstop. And when Gwen passed by…

Morgana watched all this, laughing. She had nothing to worry about, and it was very amusing to see the surprised looks on the knights' faces when Gwen insulted them.

Okay, so, yes, it did kill a lot of people. But when it didn't, it was funny. And that hopeless expression Merlin had after he talked to Arthur…

Priceless.

* * *

><p>Merlin backed out of Gaius' chambers quickly, after a tongue lashing about never being where he should be and never doing what he was told. This rant culminated in throwing things at Merlin.<p>

"Alright, Morgana." he said, "I know you're watching. Hope you enjoy the show!"

He could just feel her smirking.

* * *

><p>Morgana found a hole in her plan.<p>

If everyone in Camelot was dead, there would be no one to rule over. That could cause issues, potentially.

She decided to stop it once Gwen and/or the knights killed Arthur.

Pretty good plan, really.

Not quite foolproof.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


End file.
